Falcon
'Falcon '''is a main character in ''Captain America: Modern Soldier. ''He is a former United States Air Force pararescue airman who left active duty and became an ally of Captain America. Biography Personality Falcon is one of Captain America's most stalwart friends and allies, finding a kindred spirit in each other when they discovered they both shared common life experiences and have similar values. Falcon fought in the military, had to cope with his fallen friends during war, and had to adjust to life outside of war. Falcon found purpose in helping military veterans adjust to civilian life. He became a hero in his own right. Falcon displays a brazen attitude and a strong sense of humor, often making cheeky comments however is also a hardened soldier who, during battle, believes strongly in focusing on the job at hand. Unlike most of his teammates, Falcon doesn't hold grudges and believes in forming his own opinions of others instead of going by what others think. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition: 'Falcon has a physical peak human condition. *'Expert Acrobat: 'Falcon is a highly trained acrobat capable of withstanding constant equilibrium shifting during fight. *'Expert Marksman: 'Falcon is a highly skilled marksman, as he shows great accuracy with his retractable sidearms and U.S. military firearms. *'Expert Combatant: 'As a former soldier, Falcon is highly trained in hand-to-hand combat and his fighting style includes a combination of firearm improvisiton, flight manuevers such as swooping and aerial grappling, and modern army combatives. Falcon's modern army combatives derive elements from muay thai, boxing, and taekwondo. *'Gifted Intelligence: 'Falcon has shown capabilities in planning special operations, as he is able to help with team strategies. *'Master Pilot: 'Falcon displays the utmost skill when flying with his EXO wings; he is capable of peforming many advanced and complicated manuevers while in midair, without losing focus on his objectives, targets or pursuers. Equipment *'EXO-7 Falcon: 'A specialized winged jetpack which is able to fly at very fast subsonic speeds, but with an enhanced degree of manueverability and agility similar to that of an actual falcon. The impressive agility afforded by the jetpack and his own knowledge on flying enabled him to avoid automatic fire and he is able to lift up and carry off people. When moving at high speeds, Falcon is capable of utilizing his momentum and weight to generate large amounts of force. *'Magnification Goggles: 'Falcon's goggles allow him to view in multiple spectrums and see objects that are either too far away or too small to be seen by the naked eye. It also protects his eyes during high speed flight. *'Redwing: 'A drone mounted on Falcon's back that assists Falcon during missions to survey an area for enemies. During combat Redwing is fitted with twin guns that extend from both wings for offense, as well as a projectile grappling handcuff on its underside. *'Twin Guns: 'Falcone carries two machine pistols in the holsters of his suit. The mechanical aids in Falcon's forearms provide speedy upholstering and assembly of the machine pistols. *'Dual Barrel Wrist-Mounted Machine Gun: 'The left gauntlet of Falcone's uniform utilizes a wrist-mounted dual emission machine gun controlled via a clenching fist. *'Wrist-Mounted Miniature Rocket Launcher: 'Falcon utilized a wrist-mounted miniature rocket launcher on his right bracer. *'Knife: '''Falcon carries a combat knife for closer quarters combat. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Military Category:Males Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.